Let Hope Burn In Your Eyes
by The Lady More
Summary: Sheppard's Thoughts as he is taken away by Kolya in "Common Ground", written for the GW Sheppard whump challenge.


_**Written for this week's Sheppard Whump Challenge.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** While the events possibly happened, this is my own interpretation of this missing scene and I am just borrowing the characters. Lyrics are owned by the wonderful members of Muse.**_

Let All Hope Burn In Your Eyes

_**I won't stand in your way **_

_**Let your hatred grow **_

_**And she'll scream and she'll shout and she'll cry**_

_**And she had a name yes she had a name**_

_I'm almost there, I'm almost there._

John is so close to the gate, he can almost feel the blue radiating light touch his body. Home in Atlantis.

_You're close keep running. You can make it._

But soon, all too soon, his dreams are shattered. A sharp tug pulls him back.

_**And I wont hold you back**_

_**Let your anger rise**_

_**And we'll fly and we'll fall and we'll burn**_

_**No one will recall, no one will recall**_

He's flying through the air. It was true he always wanted to fly. It was why he always wanted to be a pilot. While he didn't have wings, flying a plane was the closest thing he had to touching the sky. But he isn't calling this flying, it's only temporary. He's flipping backwards through the air. Though he is in shock he manages to see Ronon, barge through the gate like an approaching hurricane.

_Chewie turn around, for the love of god please turn around._

He doesn't, Ronon disappears as abruptly as John begins to fall. He bites his lip as he hits the ground, rolling in the grass, caking his body in dirt. He slowly pushes his body on all fours.

_The gate's still open, there's still a chance they will come for me. There's no way in hell Elizabeth would let them leave me here, at the mercy_ _of-_

All hope is shattered when he hears the sound of the gate closing behind him.

_No! NO! Don't close the damn gate! They are not armed anymore. Alright keep calm, they'll be back with the calvary. Besides Ladon is a little shit, he'll-_

"Pleasure seeing you again Colonel."

_**Look to the stars **_

_**Let hope burn in your eyes**_

_**And we'll love and we'll hate and we'll die **_

_**All to no avail, all to no avail **_

That voice, it seems all too familiar to him. But it is one of those voices from long ago he can't put a face to. He lifts his head slowly.

_Oh for fucks sake! _

"Kolya," He says with venom on his tongue.

His breath quickens. His heart races. His eyes continue to dart to the inactive gate. It is mocking him. It's telling him he is screwed, that there is no hope left for him.

_No, no, no there is hope. By now they will know I am gone…and they will save me. It's only a matter of time. _

He curls his hands into fists as he is lifted up off the ground. As his arms are forced roughly behind his back he grunts. His head darts backwards to the gate, seeing if there was any activation as he feels the rough rope bind around his wrists. He heard a low chuckle before a strong hand wrapped around his chin jerking his head forward.

"I wouldn't count on it Colonel Sheppard," his nemesis sneers crushing his captive's jaw. John lets out a sharp breath as he is suddenly engulfed in darkness. He feels a rough and coarse fabric wrap around his eyes and tie tightly at the back of his head, "they are not coming; besides, by the time they arrive we'll be long gone."

He didn't answer. He just stood tall proud. He would not show any fear, just defiance.

_NO! NO! He's wrong! They are on their way. The gate will activate in 5, 4, 3, 2-_

The familiar sound of the gate rings through his ears. His heart races in excitement and anticipation!

_They're here! Thank the lord, now let's see some ass kicking._

"Spoke too soon?" John says with a defiant grin on his face.

It suddenly becomes silent. Now a word is uttered, probably preparing for the rescue time to attack. And then…

A loud sinister laugh echoed in his ears.

_**This is the last time I'll abandon you**_

_**And this is **_

_**The last time I'll forget you**_

_**I wish I could**_

Kolya's men join in, their laughter hurting his ears like the sound of terrified scream. They are mocking him for being so hopeful. Their taunting laughter tells him another cold hard fact. They read him like a book. They know his worst fear….being left behind and abandoned by his friends. John feels his heart sinking like a stone as cold hard reality hits him like a brick.

He feels numb.

_They are not coming? No! They can't leave me not with this mad man._

His mind is frantic, but he doesn't show it. He just stands motionless, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

"They are not coming Colonel," Kolya taunts, "they forgot about you, they think you're worthless."

A growl leaves the Colonel's lips as he feels himself being dragged away. He is disappointed that they didn't return fast enough, but he knows Kolya's words are a bunch of lies. He knows his team. They are his friends and his second family. Their rescue may not have been speedy but he knows that their search has begun. No matter long it will take, hours, days, weeks or years they will **NOT** stop searching until he is found.

"You're right they are not here and they won't be coming for me anytime soon," He says with a defiant smile causing the men to stop dead in their tracks, "but you are wrong about one thing, they will look for me and they will find me. And you better pray they don't royally kick your ass for kidnapping me."

And it is that hope that will keep him going.

_**I wish I could.**_


End file.
